1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly, to a hidden fastening structure suitable for electronic devices that can be covered.
2. Related Art
The configuration of a conventional notebook computer is generally divided into two parts: a base and a screen which can be connected to the base via a rotating shaft mechanism. When the notebook is used, the screen is opened from the base. When the screen is closed, a fastener is mounted on the base, so as to fix the screen to the base when the notebook is put away or carried along; otherwise, the screen opens, resulting in scratching of the surface of the screen, dust entering into the gaps of the keyboard, or damage to the rotating shaft mechanism.
However, a notebook-like computer has a liquid crystal screen that can be converted from a notebook mode to a tablet mode, i.e., the liquid crystal screen is turned backwards, such that the panel faces outwards and then is drawn close to the keyboard to be closely combined with the keyboard. As such, a liquid crystal display is obtained, i.e., a tablet PC. A locking element is usually disposed at a position where the screen covers the base, so as to prevent the liquid crystal screen from being opened freely. Moreover, the locking element also can be used for locking and positioning when the liquid crystal screen is rotated to be folded into a briefing mode for writing and reading.
U.S. Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 provides a hidden fastening mechanism, which comprises an extending arm and a winding rope with one end connected to a pivot joint within the screen, and the other end of the winding rope is connected to the extending arm extended from the fastener. Under external forces, the extending arm drives the winding rope, and the winding rope further drives the fastener, such that the fastener is selectively hidden in the screen or exposed from the screen. However, the assembly manner is not practical and the winding rope requires a large space, and thus, it cannot be used in a narrow frame space.
U.S. Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,740 provides a-two-way fastening device, wherein both surfaces of the cover overlay and fastened on the base. When external forces are applied to an actuator, the actuator has four statuses of moving positions, such that a fastener is driven to protrude from the base to be fastened or to be released and dropped out from the base, and thus, a restorer drives the fastener and the actuator to return to the initial status.
U.S. Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,512 provides a mechanism system with a movable hook, wherein the hook is released from the fixing device when being rotated to be hidden within the lower body, and it is combined with the fixing device when being rotated to be exposed from the lower body, such that the upper body and the lower body are fixedly closed. Moreover, the fastening device includes a handle, a tension spring, and an actuator. The fastening device is used to push the tension spring and further push the handle and the fastener, such that the hook rotates relative to the lower body. However, there are too many parts, and the assembling process is difficult.
U.S. Patent Publication US 20050180562 provides a hidden hook driving structure, wherein a connecting lever is driven by pressing a key, and the connecting lever is pivotally connected to a magnetic hook, such that the hook is snapped due to being attracted by the magnetic pieces of the body.